


Spring Lockdown with Officer Amber

by bluefeathergirl



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: 18+, Adult Content, AmberPrice otp, BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cigarettes, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Cop Fetish, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Easter, Easter Eggs, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Heal the world, Inspired by Life Is Strange, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, Marriage, NSFW, Oral Sex, Play safe, Post-Life is Strange: Before the Storm, Quarantine, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content, Smut, True Love, Trust, Wash Your Hands, always wear a mask when going out, amberprice, be safe, lockdown - Freeform, spread love not the virus, stay safe everyone, stay the fuck home, staying home saves lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefeathergirl/pseuds/bluefeathergirl
Summary: Rachel catches Chloe wanting to head out to buy cigarettes when she stops her and gives her a very good reason to re-think her priorities.
Relationships: Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Spring Lockdown with Officer Amber

“And where do you think you’re going?” Rachel crossed her arms around her chest and raised an eyebrow so high up that it made Chloe back up a step against the wall. They’d bumped into each other in the hallway, each one going a separate direction and apparently Rachel had no idea of her girl’s plans.

“Rachel, ugh…” she rolled her eyes in desperation and threw her arms up. “Fuck this shit. I need out for some cigs. I’m down to my last pack.”

“Oh, not without a mask you’re not. Besides, that’s not freaking essential.”

“It’s essential for me.”

Sighing, Rachel shook her head. “Unbelievable.”

“What?” Chloe raised her voice.

“Baby, I worry about you! You need to take care of yourself! You’re not usually very great at that. And besides, it’s not just about you right now, okay? It’s about everyone else, too. I take care of you, you take care of me, we all look out for one another. Deal?”

“Deal…” she couldn’t help but give in to her wife, the love of her life and her favorite person in the world.

Softening a bit at knowing her rebel’s free nature, she said “Alright, look. You don’t even need to go out for cigs right now. Here.” Rachel handed her an extra pack she’d had hidden in her back pocket for emergencies. “Wait till you’re done with your pack and then we’ll talk. Okay?”

“Why is it that you always can persuade me with only a few sentences?” Chloe smiled admitting her defeat.

“Because you love me, that’s why,” she said smugly. “And because you care about me too. And, because I carry the handcuffs,” she winked and bit her lip.

Already feeling breathless, Chloe decided to just try to make her exit to maybe throw out the trash. Yes, with a mask. And gloves on. And her black rimmed professor glasses. Oh, how the world has turned upside down. Starting from the thought that she’d actually look forward to throwing out the dang trash. The hills are alive… Well, at least just the driveway.

Starting to walk away past Rachel, she grabbed Chloe by the arm holding her in place.

“Rach…” Chloe growled. If her girl only meant to tease, then she really would run to throw out the trash.

Licking her girl’s neck possessively, she gave her every indication of her following intentions.

“Oh, God…”

“I’ll make this lockdown pleasant. I promise.”

Swallowing hard, Chloe followed her woman into the bedroom as Rachel still held onto her arm to guide and then threw her onto the bed.

Her blonde angel, right now having much more mischievous plans, crawled onto the bed on top of her girl, stripping Chloe off of every article of clothing one by one. Yanking off her shirt feverishly, she admired her girl’s chest for a moment and when that wasn’t enough, unfastened her rebel’s bra exposing pale breasts and erect nipples. She certainly took advantage of the exposure, licking and sucking on each one with all her pent-up passion.

“Rach…” she took a sharp inhale. “Oh, fuck…” she moaned holding her girl closer, closing her eyes to cover up the fact that they were rolling back in elation. It was too soon, and she was already too wet. She knew her girl wouldn’t let her go that easily. Not now. Not in the ardor she was showing by every move.

Her belt made a whizzing noise as Rachel almost literally ripped it off as if starting up a leaf blower, surprising the heck out of Chloe when she subsequently brought it up and behind her to hold her in place and kiss her with all her seduction. ‘What in the wow brought her into this level of libido?’ she asked herself. She didn’t care. But knowing that she could affect her girl that much so quickly was extremely satisfying. So much that she reached down to unzip her jeans until her girl grabbed her wrist to stop her.

“No. You’re mine tonight. Meaning, no cheating.”

Chloe’s eyes went wide in anticipation but also a bit of fear as she wasn’t sure if she’d be able to hold the loving torture that her girl was evidently trying to bestow. But coming this far, she couldn’t turn back and she definitely didn’t want to stop.

“Lie back.” It wasn’t a question.

Rachel held Chloe in place, placing her hand firmly on the center of her girl’s chest while her other hand moved downwards and inside her rebel’s underwear to feel what she’d incited so far. Swirling her fingers around her girl’s clit she found an abundant wetness. “Oh… what have we here?” Bringing her hand up to taste her girl’s juices she sucked on her fingers sensuously making sure Chloe didn’t miss one peek.

Cheeks turning beet red, Chloe sunk in embarrassment. She was being shown the nature of her need and the bare truth of her submissiveness of which her girl knew very well how to play out. And she loved her like this. Submitting to her will and being under her. Seeing her girl’s face flushed, Rachel smiled as this urged her on even more.

“Looks like you need some close and personal attention.” Not wasting a minute of their time, Rachel took off Chloe’s pants throwing them to the other side of the room and tugging at her underwear commanding “Off.” At least that much she’d let her do on her own.

Backing off from Chloe a little, Rachel slid down and shifted her legs to corner one of Chloe’s thighs between her own. Bending down to kiss her lips she lifted Chloe’s arms up pinning them down with both hands. Moving her knee to tease Chloe’s center she could see her girl squirming underneath her.

“Listen…” Rachel said looking intensely into Chloe’s eyes, “We’re under a mandatory quarantine. And if you’re not gonna listen, you’re going to be punished. Now I just want to make sure that’s clear.”

For the first time in this whole exchange Chloe uttered some words looking up at her lover “Yes, Rachel.”

“That will be Officer Amber, to you.”

“Oh, shit.” Chloe said eagerly awaiting her fate.

Rachel hadn’t told Chloe about the restraints she had been hiding under the bed. Or rather, around the bed. Just for a special occasion such as this. She gently grabbed Chloe’s wrists one by one, wrapping them in the binds and ensuring she wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon.

“You’re all mine for today.”

“I’m yours always,” Chloe smiled at her girl, breaking the role play for a second. Their affection and softness for one another was always apparent, even in the roughest of sex.

“I love you, Chloe,” Rachel said as she kissed Chloe’s forehead. “Now, show me your legs.”

With a deep breath at feeling the firmness of the bondage on her hands, a fresh trail of lust dripped from her center. She moved her knees up, having Rachel move directly in between her legs admiring the ample view. Her tongue took one languid stroke to prep the area and Chloe pulled against her arm restraints. She was already so high up in the clouds but she knew her girl wouldn’t let her go anywhere near here.

Taking Chloe completely off guard, Rachel got up from the bed and said slyly “Be right back. Don’t go anywhere.”

“Wha—?” Chloe tried to say when she was stopped by Rachel’s lips against her own, then taking a chance to bite her lower lip and sucking it a little and removing Chloe’s glasses before disappearing out of the room in a sprint.

One minute went by, or so she thought, and Chloe couldn’t keep her composure. She started trying to rub her thighs together to cause some friction in the area that so needed attention but to little avail. She only succeeded in turning herself on even more. Well, fuck.

Before she could yell her wife’s name, Rachel appeared back in the room holding something in her hand. She placed whatever it was at the foot of the bed as she got back to her task of imprisoning her woman totally. Wrists and ankles bound to the bondage on the bed.

“What are you doing?”

“I want to paint my Easter egg. Try to hold still.”

Wide eyed at the thought, she tried with all her might to squint her eyes to try and make out what Rachel had in mind. Damn my nearsightedness!

Grabbing her paint brush, Rachel began her work of art to welcome the spring. The spring which was now throbbing from Chloe’s pussy.

“Ungh” Chloe moaned at the feather light feeling of being stroked by the soft bristles. They were almost tickling, offering merely another level of madness to the already engorged area. Rachel switched between slow torturous moves and faster more pronounced ones. None of them provided the amount of pressure she needed to achieve a full release, only enough to keep her suspended longer. Rachel paused and raked her fingernails down Chloe’s thighs, fulfilling some scratching to the itch except in another part which provided little comfort.

The touch of her woman made her insane, but she still hadn’t received much of it yet. Fuck. She would not leave the house without a mask again.

“Rachel…” Chloe whimpered wildly tugging at her leg restraints.

“Ahem. Are you dismissing my authority?” Rachel toyed.

“Please, officer Amber…” Chloe begged.

“Please what?” Rachel began to trace the outline of Chloe’s entrance with her fingertips.

Lines of sweat were clearly visible from Chloe’s whole body, giving her slight chills as her body was simply on fire. The fire that only Rachel could provide.

“In… inside…” she roared weakly.

Obeying her rebel’s wish, Rachel easily slipped a single finger inside Chloe, quickly filling her whole as her want pulled her all the way. Only one wasn’t usually enough but at this point it was everything. With a thrusting motion Rachel caressed her tender spot inside providing all her desire she’d been withholding. Being wet as well, Rachel took the opportunity to touch herself at the same time as fucking Chloe with her middle finger. Seeing how wild her girl was, lying there all hers, tied up and moaning her name almost made her reach heaven but she knew her girl needed more. She might be naughty, but she was also merciful, and she cared about her girl more than anything in the world. Slipping out the finger she’d kept inside Chloe, she saw her girl jolt almost immediately at the loss of the filling sensation, but her love reassured her by slipping in two fingers this time and leaning in to lick her cunt simultaneously.

The sounds Rachel was making as she ate her and pleasured herself at the same time carried her up into the high she’d been seeking since she almost pondered leaving for some smokes earlier. Being restrained on each limb she felt freer than she’d been in weeks since the quarantine. The certainty of being detained by the binds provided her the embrace and comfort she also needed to cope.

The girls achieved their release at the same time, screaming each other’s name. Rachel quickly removed all the Velcro from Chloe’s legs and then wrists, unable to wait any longer to hold her beautiful spent woman in her arms and grant her a deep long kiss.

“I love you so much, Chloe. Please promise me you’ll be a good girl and not go out like that unprepared.” All that hard action and she was seriously still so caring and concerned. So focused.

“I love you too, Rachel. But especially after that lesson, I will. I promise.”

“Good,” Rachel said smiling into Chloe’s chest, fully leaning against her girl and ready to fall into a peaceful sleep. “Happy Easter, my love.”

“Happy Easter, baby,” she said wrapping her dominating woman, so sweet and small, in her adoring arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone had a happy and blessed Easter. I know times are hard and interesting right now, but among the fun and games of AmberPrice I also wanted to make sure to add something very close to my heart and remind you all to please take care of one another during this time and after and always. Love one another. And also please please please don't forget to stay home unless it's something of absolute dire necessity. If you need to go out, please wear a mask. If you don't have one, make one. Get creative. And wash your hands with soap and water. But please stay safe. Spread love, not the virus ;)


End file.
